No Pigtails!
by darknessflame89
Summary: Kurama's tired and he just wants to sleep, but when the fox finally settles down, he's plagued with the most intersting of dreams...


**warnings**: besides MAJOR insanity on my part, I don't really think there is anything...

**disclaimer**: Hmmm, let's see... somehow I don't think I own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**No Pigtails**

"Kon'nichi wa Minamino-kun." Came a low alto voice from behind Kurama. Interested in who would be calling him ( other than a rabid fangirl) he turned and was meet with none other than Kaito.

"Ah, Kaito-kun. Ogenki desu ka?" Kurama inquired softly, placing his famous smile upon his face.

"Fine, but I don't know if I could say that about you." He looked at his friend worriedly, "Has Genkai-san put you guys through even more training?"

"No, I can assure you it's nothing! Maybe I'm just a little tired though." Kurama spoke, his eyes not quite focusing on those in front of him.

"A little tired? I think the teacher nearly passed out from shock when she found you asleep at your desk!" Kaito mused, somewhat amused at the former youko's behavior.

"I think you make to much of the situation, Kaito-kun." Kurama offered as he continued on his path home.

"Whatever you say, but I know what I saw." He said, and with that the conversation died and the two continued to walk in silence.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kaito-kun." Kurama's voice dripped with tiredness as he turned the corner from his companion.

'_Maybe I should get some sleep when I get home, though…'_ he thought to himself. He continued walking, praying for his house to uplift itself and plant down right in front of him. Really, what could have made him this tired? Nothing he could think of came to mind as he started nodding off while walking.

All of a sudden a loud squeal jerked him out of his stupor, looking around him he could have sworn he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Minamino-kun!" came the girlish voice of not one, but five overly squealy girls.

'_Inari what did I do to deserve this! I just want to go home and sleep, sleep…'_ his mind trailed out, leaving a lovely void abandoned by all thought.

"Minamino-kun, daijoubu ka?" One of the girls asked, her head seeming to bounce as she stared at the fox spirit before her.

"Huh? I'm sorry, must have zoned out a second." He smiled. _' There's the understatement of the century'_ a deep, soothing voice mocked from inside his head.

"Oh shut up you." Kurama murmured to himself.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked, slightly confused as to what her god was talking about.

"Oh, nothing. But if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day." He pardoned himself and made a mad dash for his house, wanting nothing more than to curl up under the warm blankets.

"Right…" The girls replied in unison as the watched Shuuichi quickly glide away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tadaima…" Came the weak and tired reply as Kurama pushed open the door to the house.

"Okaeri nasai." Shiori replied as she stepped out of the kitchen to greet her son. "How was your day Shuuichi?"

"Hmm, it was ok. Nothing interesting." He answered while removing his shoes and placing his feet in the slippers at the front door.

"Ah, good. Hanataka-san is coming over along with little Shuu-kun and I was wondering if you would be able to join us for dinner?" she looked at her son expectantly.

"Gomen Oka-san, but I do have a lot of work that needs o be done." Kurama lied somewhat guiltily; he just really wanted to sleep!

"I understand. I'll bring you back some left-overs all right? So don't worry about dinner." Shiori smiled walking back into the kitchen leaving her son to himself.

'_Finally, I'm so close.'_ He thought to himself as he slowly ascended the staircase. _'Almost there..'_ Kurama thought as he placed his hand firmly over the knob to his bedroom door. He opened it and walked inside, the sight of his bed brought a goofy smile to his lips as he dropped his bag and went to crawl into the fluffy heaven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Am I imagining things, or did the fox just look like he was about to cry?'_ Hiei thought somewhat awkwardly. _'No, I must be hallucinating…'_

Hiei continued to watch from his perch outside of Kurama's window. Surely by now the fox should have censed his presence, or was Kurama really as dead to the world as he appeared to be? Either way Hiei got fed up with sitting within the trees branches and decided to pay the goofy fox an unexpected visit.

Slowly he lifted himself onto the windowsill and gently opened the window, not wanting to wake the fox if he was truly sleeping. He went to place his foot forward when it caught on something, causing him to overbalance, little by little falling down to the bed below.

'_Shimatta!' _Hiei cursed inwardly as he tried to regain his balance on the tip of the bed. He flailed his arms around uncharacteristically like a drunken bird trying to gain balance, until finally gravity got the best of him and pulled him down off the bed and with a loud thud onto the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh Shiori, what was that?" Hanataka asked, slightly alarmed by the deafening thud he had just heard come from upstairs.

"I'm not sure." She said as she grabbed her coat, just about to head out the front door. "I bet Shuuichi just dropped something from a shelf, a book perhaps?" She offered smiling up at the man next to her.

'_That must have been one hell of a book' _He thought himself as he quickly gathered his composure again. "Shall we be going?" He asked as he opened the front door for Shiori fallowing behind as she exited the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Itai…" Hiei complained as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked up from his spot on the floor to the seemingly innocent window frame. Oh it was going to pay, Hiei decided as he was coming up with pointless ways to torture the inanimate ningen contraption.

Just as he was about to engulf it in flames a slight moan from the bed caught his attention. Kurama lay there mumbling something incoherent, as he turned from side to side.

"kitsune no baka." Hiei garbled as he got up to close the window, concluding that he would inflict his wrath upon it another day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama blinked. The bright mid-afternoon sun shone down upon him, casting its rays into the valley where he stood.

'_Where am I?'_ A very confused fox asked himself. _'I don't remember coming here.'_ He thought, even more confused than before.

"Ahh, how do I get out of here!" Kurama grunted pulling at his long, crimson side locks. He stopped his next outburst when he noticed that he was echoing slightly. "What th-…?" he asked as he turned around and was meet with the view of a full mountain range.

"Oh, youko I definitely don't think were in Tokyo anymore…" Kurama spoke, dazzled to his other counterpart.

'_No shit Sherlock.'_ Was the only thing his other half could suffice at the moment.

Kurama started to panic as he tried to look for some explanation as to why he had been deposited to the top of this _wonderfully _high mountain. Slowly as his hope was starting to subside he saw the outline of a lone figure on the shaky path.

'_Yatta! I'm saved!'_ Kurama rejoiced as he speed towards the figure. "I was wondering, could yo…" He started but was cut off from the shock of what he saw.

What was in front of him could only be described as a very disturbing and twisted image of Hiei. The girl was short, no taller than five feet, and had long jet-black hair that was drawn into braided pigtails (which had strands of PINK ribbon threaded through them), with a vibrant white starburst over her forehead. She blinked at him, and only then did Kurama notice it was the same dark mahogany as Hiei's eyes. The wind blew, making Kurma realize what the girl was indeed wearing. It appeared that she had on two dresses, with Swedish patterns adorning them, knee-highs, and mountain boots.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted nearly falling over in the process.

"Va?" The Hiei-Heidi look-a-like spoke, eyes blinking innocently.

"Oh Inari-sama, tasukete!" Kurama pleaded, while the youko in him was having a good laugh at his expense. Suddenly, Kurama heard the giggling of what appeared to be more girls running up the side of the mountain.

Both of them were dressed similar to the Hiei looking figure, with their dresses blowing in the mountain wind, but instead of pigtails the shorter of the two had short, greenish-black hair that was pulled up slightly by a green ribbon. The next had slightly curly red-orange hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a pink ribbon that clashed horribly with her hair.

"Hej Hiei!" The black haired girl called happily.

Following behind her was the other, and something Kurama missed the first time around. It was what looked to be a flying blue blob, long ears, and little tuffs of hair growing out of its head.

"Youko, I've just realized something…" Kurama spoke aloud as he watched what seemed to be his teammates turned girl giggle and jump up and down.

'_And that would be?'_ An equally shocked youko replied.

"That I've finally reached the brink of insanity, and the gods are going to rejoice with a long and painful torture…"

'_Agreed.'_

Slowly the group of 'girls' formed a circle around Kurama, spinning and giggling with glee. The sight of a Hiei with braided pigtails (with PINK ribbon) nearly sent the fox into a heart attack, not to mention that said look-a-like was also SINGING and DANCING!

The spinning of the three persons was getting faster, making Kurama dizzy as he watched those horrid pigtails circle around, and around, and around. The background became a blur and all he could hear was the distant noises of the three in front of him. He couldn't take it anymore! It was going to drive him mad!

Plus those horrid pigtails!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fox, fox! Wake up!" Hiei struggled as he tried to shake the fox awake. Try as he might the crazy fox just continued to struggle, tossing back and forth viscously.

"Ahhhh!" came another mad scream from the sleeping Kurama. It sounded as if he was being murdered, and it was driving Hiei up the wall. "Iie! Yamete!" He spat out as he tried to release himself from Hiei's grip.

"Fox, snap out of it!" Hiei called as he slapped Kurama across the face. The next second, wide, scared emerald orbs opened bringing Kurama back to reality.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked uncertainly, scanning over the hiyoukai's appearance.

"Yes?" He answered awkwardly.

"No Pigtails!" Kurama shouted excitedly, launching himself onto Hiei. Both of them fell backwards onto the ground, Kurama on top of the poor Jaganshi, while hurriedly running his fingers through the others gloriously short hair.

"Not pigtails, no pigtails…" Kurama kept repeating, as if the words brought some sort of metal release.

"Kitsune no baka." Hiei insulted lazily, letting the crazed fox run his fingers through his hair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

translations:

kon'nichi wa- hello / good afternoon

Tadaima- response when coming back from outside

Okaeri nasai- response to 'tadaima'

tasukete- help me/ save me

va- (swedish) what

Haj- (swedish) hello

if you need anymore than these, I'll need to slap you. but otherwise I hope you enjoyed my moment of REALLY stupid insanity! it's very sad when you get inspired by spell check, but even more so when you act upon that insperation... anyway please **R&R!** 'cause that would be super!


End file.
